Medium
by kitoyisme
Summary: Fuji's not acting like Fuji at all. Somethings up! And Ryoma has to find it all out. One shot.


**Medium**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey guys!! It's yet another one shot!! bwahahaa... :)) :D I hope you do enjoy this story... :D I enjoyed writting it from 11 PM to 2:30 AM... bwahahaha... :)) :D A friend of mine keeps on motivating me about this... :D hehehe... :D

Medium is a person who can connect with spirits to ask for some questions... :D

The idea popped-out of my head while reading a review from my previous story (The Ring)... I don't know why it just popped-out... It just did... for some odd reasons... but at least i was able to convert it into a real story... hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: All those PoT characters here? Not mine... :D you know that... :D**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Inui, I need to ask something." Ryoma was fixing his things before heading to practice.

"What is it, Echizen?"

"Lately, you see, there's something I notice about Fuji. He's been acting a little bit peculiar. I don't know how or in what way, but he's just not the same Fuji I knew."

"Hmmm..." Inui pushed his glasses closer to his face. "I see nothing wrong about him. My data tells me that he's still the same tensai I used to know. However, I'll just observe even some more, just in case something's really up. Right now, we should head towards the courts." Inui said right before he bumped into Tezuka.

"10 laps for being late."Tezuka said sternly.

Inui and Ryoma headed towards the courts to comply with their punishments.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inui is taking down notes faster than the usual. He seems to be writing a lot of things about the match of Fuji and some random club member.

"You seem to be very busy, Inui. Is something wrong?" Oishi asked while sounding very motherly.

"Oh nothing, Oishi. It's just, Fuji's not playing like himself."

"He looks ok to me."

"He doesn't show his 4 counters in practice. He's the type of tennis player where he would give his opponent a chance to score even just once."

Oishi looked seriously at Inui, then to the match. 'Inui's right. Fuji doesn't annihilate his opponent like this.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the day's practice, Inui and Oishi talked to Ryoma privately beneath the shadow of a birch tree growing at the garden of Seigaku.

"So, what've you found out, Inui?" Ryoma asked caringly.

"I've noticed that you're correct, Ryoma. Fuji's not like him. He's showing 90 of his total power in a game wherein he usually shows only 30. Also, throughout the whole duration of today's practice, he hasn't spoken one word with anybody." Inui reported.

"I've tried approaching him, but whenever he sees me coming, he would walk away." Oishi said.

"I really don't know what happening. He wouldn't even talk to me."

"There's bound to be some solutions, Ryoma. Right now, I suggest you'll accompany him on the club room." Oishi suggested while pointing to the room where they usually hang out as a team.

"Alright, Oishi, Inui, I'll see you later." Ryoma said and went off towards the club room.

There, Fuji was sitting on the bench. He was definitely crying since a few droplets fell on the floor. Ryoma approached his beloved boyfriend and hugged him. Fuji didn't return the hug. He just continued weeping quietly.

"I'm always here, Syusuke. As your boyfriend, I'm obliged to comfort you. And that's what I'm going to do." Ryoma hugged Syusuke tighter.

A few moments later, Syusuke wiped his eyes off of those tears and said out loud, "I'm sleeping at Yuuta, tonight." He picked up his bag and went off, leaving Ryoma behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why won't you eat your dinner, Ryoma?" Rinko asked.

"I don't feel like eating, ma. I'll just head on to my room." Ryoma said as he stood up and went to his room. His mind is full of many things, all about Fuji.

A slight beep of his cellphone stopped his mind from thinking about Fuji and started thinking on where the hell he last put his phone. 'This is just not my day!' He grunted in his mind while finding his cellphone on Karupin's litter box, full of cat poo and scratches.

He flipped it open and noticed that the message came from Fuji. He opened the message to see what was written, however, while the message was still loading, his phone rang an alarm saying that it doesn't have any battery left before going on a total black-out. He cursed words out loud which startled everybody downstairs. To compensate all his shouting, he asked everybody for an apology.

He plugged-in the charger to the socket and felt an electric shock entered his body. He was about to curse once again but decided to not do it, since he knows the consequence. He was deeply touched by Fuji's message.

_Ryoma, my beloved Ryoma. I'm really sorry about earlier. No matter what, I'll always love._

He smiled sweetly and went off to sleep directly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Ryoma went to Seigaku the next day, he noticed that none of the Seigaku players were there, not a single one. "Hmmm... It seems I'm a little bit early today!" He bragged to himself. He then went to the tennis club room where he fixed his things like he always does first thing in the morning.

While he was fixing his stuff, he heard a slight tweak on the door. He turned around and saw Fuji.

"Fuji! Are you ok?" Ryoma rushed to Fuji and hugged him. Fuji hugged him back, but didn't say a single word. Ryoma felt Fuji's hand slip into Ryoma's pocket. Then, all of the sudden, Fuji vanished.

Ryoma was startled. 'Was I only hallucinating?' Then something vibrated on his pocket, someone's calling his phone. He looked and saw it was Oishi.

"Hello, Ryoma here."

"RYOMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! FUJI'S IN THE I.C.U! WE NEED YOU HERE!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?"

Oishi gave the complete address of the hospital and Ryoma dashed to it as fast as he can.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

30 minutes later, Ryoma arrived at the hospital. He found Oishi and Eiji on the desk area waiting for him. "Oishi! Eiji! Where's Fuji?!" Ryoma asked as he ran towards them.

"Ryoma! What took you so long! Come this way!"Oishi led the way towards the waiting area. There, the remaining 6 regulars and Yuuta waited patiently for the doctor to arrive with the news.

There was a complete silence on the waiting room. The tension was high, high enough to choke everyone. Ryoma decided to break the deafening silence.

"What happened to him?" He blurted out loud for everyone to hear.

All eyes turn on him. Yuuta decided to answer. "We had a car accident on the expressway. He was acting kind of weird earlier. I mean, he told me to bring this book and that the key was with you."

Ryoma was startled and confused. "Me?! He never gave anything to... wait..." He remembered his so-called _'hallucination'_ by the club room. He pulled something from his pocket and found that it was a key. All eyes watched at Ryoma's hand that's holding the key. Yuuta gave the book to him.

Ryoma was hesitant to open the book. He didn't know what to expect. Anyways, he still had to open the book. And when he did, a paper fell on the floor. He picked it up and read it aloud.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_This letter is intended to the 9 people who are waiting for the doctor by the waiting room, Yuuta, Kikumaru, Kunimitsu, Takashi, Kaoru, Takeshi, Syuichiroh, Sadaharu, and Ryoma. Thank you for being there when I need it. This letter will explain everything, why I've been acting relatively strange these past few days._

_2 days ago, I visited a medium to ask her advise if ever my future with Ryoma is a nice one. I didn't have the answer that I wanted. She didn't answer the question I asked of her. Instead, she gave a very awful answer. My life was to end, today. She had seen it coming. That's why I've been acting strange. I didn't know whether that was true or not. It bothered me a lot. I didn't really like to believe it; however, I consulted another medium and had the same results. There's nothing more I can do about it. What was to happen was to happen._

_Once again, thank you for being always there when my life goes a little bit out of balance. I sincerely thank you._

_Love_

_Syusuke_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was dumbfounded. Silence once again governed the waiting area. No one knew what to say or how to say it. Everything just seems so complicated. There were frowns and teary eyes in this room. Everyone was somehow busy in thoughts, lost at what's written on the paper.

Ryoma lifted his head up to see the looks on everybody's expression; however, his focus was diverted to the image of Syusuke on the window curtained on the other side. Ryoma's face seemed to lighten up a bit with the sight of Syusuke. The image of Syusuke was very happy. Standing on the cheerfully, facing Ryoma he opened his eyes to show a nicely coloured azure eyes. Ryoma smiled. Then, the image of Syusuke raised his hands and seemed to wave it, like saying... good-bye... And then, the image of Syusuke faded out.

"The doctor! Look, Oishi! The doctor!" Eiji informed as he jumped perkily and pointed to the doctor who was just getting out of the I.C.U.

Everyone crowded near the doctor, asking how was Fuji and if he'll be alright.

The doctor looked down. He seemed to be a little disappointed. Then, he moved his head slowly, from left to right. "I'm sorry" was all he said.

Everyone had their hopes broken into a million pieces. Syusuke, their beloved tensai and sadist, their team mate and friend, has gone. Everyone was crying, weeping furiously. Tennis wasn't the same, ever again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

bwahahahah... :)) did you like it? well... I really did enjoy writting it... :D I mean... :D it's an improvement for me... to write that in the middle of the night... bwahahah... :)) :D

Don't believe those mediums... actually... don't go to them... well... i warned you... :D

Please review... :D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
